sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Laura's Star
| runtime = 80 minutes | country = Germany | language = German | budget = | gross = $4,600,000 }}Laura's Star ( ) is a 2004 German animated feature film produced and directed by Thilo Rothkirch. It is based on the children's book Lauras Stern by Klaus Baumgart. It was released by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. Plot Laura is a seven-year-old country girl, who just moved along with her family to a big city. On her first night in her new neighborhood, she sees a shooting star falling to Earth. Laura finds the star in a park and discovers that it is a living being. The star had severed one of its points during its crash landing. Laura takes the star back home, in order to reattach its point with a band-aid. Laura and her younger brother Tommy discover the little star has super powers and can do amazing things; like making people fly and bringing inanimate objects to life. But over time both notice that the longer the star stays on Earth, the weaker it becomes. (Its color is gradually fading while its powers fail.) The siblings and their next-door neighbor Max eventually find a way to send the little star back into outer space. Cast German version * Céline Vogt as Laura (voice) (as Celine Vogt) * Sandro Iannotta as Tommy (voice) * Maximilian Artajo as Max (voice) * Brit Gülland as Mama (voice) (as Britt Güland) * Heinrich Schafmeister as Papa (voice) * Mirco Nontschew as Mechanische Katze / Bär (voice) * Martin Reinl as Mini Hase (voice) * Eva Mattes as Sonne (voice) * Peter Fitz as Mond (voice) * Mogens von Gadow as Hausmeister (voice) * Hildegard Krekel as Putzfrau (voice) * Adrian Wilms as Harry (voice) * Carolin Von der Gröben as Harrys Bande (voice) * Adrian Killian as Harrys Bande (voice) * Tobias Klausmann as Harrys Bande (voice) English version * Clemmie Hooton ... Laura (voice: English version) * Anthony Da Silva ... Tommy (voice: English version) * Matthew Thomas-Davis ... Max (voice: English version) * Rebecca Vere ... Mother (voice: English version) * Nick Saich ... Father (voice: English version) * Tim Everett ... Janitor (voice: English version) * Rosa Alessi ... Cleaning lady (voice: English version) * Charlie Brown ... Harry (voice: English version) * Joshua Capstick ... Harry's gang (voice: English version) * David Perkins ... Harry's gang (voice: English version) * Beth McCord ... Harry's gang (voice: English version) Music The film featured the songs "Stay" and "Touch the Sky" by the German band Wonderwall and a film score by Hans Zimmer and Nick Glennie-Smith. Release The film was one of the most popular animated films in 2004, and it has become the most successful animated film in all German film history. Accolades * Outstanding Children or Youth Film (Bester Kinder- und Jugendfilm), German Film Awards, 2005 * Adult Jury Prize – Animated Feature Film or Video, Chicago International Children's Film Festival, 2005 Sequels In September 2009, Warner Bros. released a sequel film, Lauras Stern und der geheimnisvolle Drache Nian which translates to "Laura's Star and the Mysterious Dragon Nian", and in October 2011, another sequel, titled Lauras Stern und die Traummonster which translates to "Laura's Star and the Dream Monsters". References External links * * * * *Retrojunk: Laura's Star Category:2004 films Category:2004 animated films Category:Animated films based on children's books Category:Film scores by Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Films about extraterrestrial life Category:German films Category:German animated films Category:German children's films Category:Stars in fiction Category:Superhuman features or abilities in fiction Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Film scores by Henning Lohner Category:Film scores by Lorne Balfe